1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, electronic equipment, an equipment system, a method for controlling a battery pack cooling unit, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs of the related art such as a lithium-ion battery have had a problem concerning a temperature rise caused by charge/discharge. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-142166, for example, proposed a battery cooling mechanism which sends cool air by using a cooling fan and thereby cools down the battery in order to prevent a battery temperature rise and resulting degradation of a battery output, charging/discharging efficiency, and a battery life.